A Broken Heart Full of Love
by Panemaniac
Summary: When Eponine loses the love of her life, and Enjorlas loses his his cause, can the two teach eachother to love and live throughout hardships? This is an Enjonine fic, and it's my first one! Feel free to edit, and pretty please comment!
1. Prologue

Eponine wandered down the cobblestone lane in front of Pontmercy Manor in the rain, singing quietly to herself. It had been a shining day for Marius and Cosette, but not so for Eponine herse;f. That day, Marius and Cosette had wed. It was a black day in the life of Eponine Thenardier. That day, she had lost the love that was her reason to live, her sustenance when Marius Pontmercy gave his heart and soul to Cosette. She suddenly felt weak and noticed the chill of the rain slicing through the rags that she called her clothes. For the first time, she felt the pang of starvation in her stomach. It was as if the stars that had so often looked down on her on many nights such as this had lost their twinkle and turned a cold shoulder to her bleak existence, and suddenly, she felt utterly alone. Her only friend, a schoolboy blind to the depths of her affection, had deserted her without a thought. Eponine's heart ached, and her knees went weak. She slid to the ground on the front step of someone's house and closed her eyes and fell fast asleep, not wishing to even wake up the next morning.


	2. Shocking Discoveries

**Hello, my lovely readers! I wasn't originally going to publish thid chapter until Friday, but, thanks to my new followers (I know right? I can't believe it either! XD) I felt the need to just write and write and write, so it's done! Maybe I'll have another early chapter if y'all leave lots of comments! ;)**

To her dismay, Eponine did wake up the next morning, but she was no longer out in the cold. She lifted her head and glanced around the room. This was not her small,shabbily furnished apartment that her family shared in the slums of San Michele It was a modest but nice bedroom with a large, plush bed, a writing desk, a large wing backed chair, and a roaring blaze in the fireplace which she recognized as the apartment of Enjolras, the leader of the schoolboys' revolution. She had been here once before to deliver a note from Marius. Curious, the wispy girl sat up and hopped down from the bed. Surprised by her weakness, Eponine crumpled to the ground, making quite a racket. This roused the other occupants of the house.

Enjolras rushed into his room and found his guest on the floor in a faint. "Eponine!" he called softly, slapping her wrists. "Eponine!" She jerked up with a startled gasp, lashing out with her hands. She scraped Enjolras' face with her long nails. "Ah!" he cried in pain, reaching for the girl's wrists. "It's alright! It's me, Enjolras! You know me!" Eponine stopped suddenly and gazed into his eyes then let out a startled gasp. "Your face! I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me! I thought you were..." she trailed off. "No matter; it's just a scrape," replied the man of marble graciously. The bit of compassion he had just shown was quite unusual in itself, and it was not unusual for Enjolras to shrug off any ordeal as if it were nothing. Enjorlas noticed a look of confusion cross over Eponine's face. "How did I get here?" she asked. "The I was leaving Marius' and saw you sleeping on the street, so I brought you here." "Oh. Thank you; you really didn't have to do that." "That's what friends do," replied Enjolras with a small smile. Was there a crack in his marble facade? His expression quickly morphed back into stone as he swiftly put Eponine back in bed and left the room.

He regretted the small display of affection he had shown her. Enjolras knew Eponine loved Marius even if Marius had never noticed, but Enjolras had loved Eponine even with this knowledge. He had never shown it, though. He had never shown affection to anyone, but ever since his revolution had failed, he had felt all alone. Only he and Marius had remained when the barricade fell, and now the only friend he had left had deserted him. Maybe it was time to open up his heart, but he didn't know how. He had to do something, or he would go mad. He couldn't live alone with his grief any longer.

Eponine sat in bed, wondering why Enjolras had saved her. He couldn't fancy her. Could he? The only thing she had ever known him to love was Patria, and that was all over now. Feeling weary, Eponine dismissed the thought and snuggled beneath the covers. She had never known a bed to be so warm and soft as this one, and she fell asleep as soon as her head met the pillow.

That afternoon, Enjolras made a platter of Croque-Monsieurs (French ham and cheese sandwiches) and carried a tray to his room for Eponine after he had finished eating. Finding her fast asleep, Enjolras quietly placed the tray on his bedside table and tiptoed out of the room.

A few minutes later, a pleasing aroma woke Eponine from her deep slumber. She rubbed her eyes groggily and scanned the room, stopping when she saw the platter of sandwiches on Enjolras' bedside table. The food immediately made the starving girl perk up. Eponine downed the whole platter within a few minutes. She had never tasted such a delicacy before. When she ate, which was very rarely, she was lucky to snag a half eaten rotten apple or the crust of a stale baguette from the rubbish cans in the alleys. Her last meal had been a moldy orange peel a month ago, and even that was a lucky break. Eponine had never known what it was like not to be hungry before now. She had always focused on providing for her younger siblings, Gavroche and Azelma, but Eponine knew the feeling wouldn't last. She couldn't stay here, or her brother and sister would starve. Her parents were too preoccupied with themselves to watch after their children, and Eponine had been forced to look after Azelma and Gavroche since she was thirteen years old. She hadn't seen 'Zelma for several months as she had left home when she turned fifteen. She and Eponine were only a year apart in age. Gavroche was but eight years old but was as independent as his siters and came and went, so Eponine was often alone. But she always checked in on him and made sure he was eating. Ironically, he often had a fuller stomach than her. The large meal had made Eponine's eyelids heavy, and she soon fell asleep.

The next day, Eponine felt considerably less weak, but she was famished. So she put her dress on over her shimmy that, thank God, remained on her thin frame and slowly made her way downstairs. She found Enjolras sitting at the dining table in his small kitchen. "Feeling better?" he asked, not bothering to glance away from the newspaper. "Yes, thank you," she replied and sat down, not wishing to impose on him in her need for food. After several minutes, the boy glanced up and exclaimed, "Where are my manners? Would you like something to eat?" "Please," she said, thankful that she did not have to ask him herself. She sat awkwardly as Enjolras prepared two eggs and warmed a thick slice of ham in the oven for her. When he set the plate before her on the table, she thanked him and did her best to eat slowly. Despite these efforts, her plate was clean in before the food had time to cool. "Would you like some more?" asked Enjolras, noticing her longing gaze gravitate towards the ham. "No, thank you," she said even though she knew that she could devour the whole ham. "I know you do, 'Ponine," he said and sliced up two more pieces. Eponine blushed, embarrassed but accepted it and murmured her thanks. Three slices of ham and two more eggs later, Eponine once again had a full stomach. She sighed happily and leaned back in her chair. Enjolras chuckled, making Eponine blush with embarrassment.

"Well, I'd best be getting home." she said, clearing her dishes away from the table and washing them. "Alright. Perhaps I'll see you at the Cafe this evening?" said Enjolras. "Oh, I don't know...I...I really should..." she trailed off. Eponine didn't have a reason not to go, but now that Marius wouldn't be there, she didn't really have a reason to visit the Cafe. Why did Enjolras care if she showed up or not? He had never acknowledged her presence before. Why now? "I need to check on Azelma and Gavroche," she said, suddenly coming up with an excuse. Enjolras suddenly looked uncomfortable. "W-well, Eponine," he stammered awkwardly. "Gavroche showed up at the barricade with Coufeyrac, and..." "No," said Eponine. "Th-that can't be true! Stop lying to me, Enjolras; it's not funny!" "'Ponine," said Enjolras cautiously. "I wish I was lying; I really do, but...I'm sorry." He finished and finally gave up, walking around the table to comfort the girl he loved. Eponine pushed him away. "If you knew he was there, why did you not send him away? He was eight years old; he couldn't have fought!" she burst out angrily. "I didn't know until he faced down the soldiers; it was too late. Your brother was a very brave boy. I'm sorry," he said again, trying once more to put his arm around her. Eponine couldn't take it anymore. "I don't need your pity!" she yelled, sinking down at the bottom of the stairs. "I don't need you!" The hysterical girl burst into tears, sobs wracking her small body.

Enjolras didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with female emotions or anyone's for that matter, but he knew that if he wanted a chance with Eponine, he had to try his best to comfort her. He sat beside the weeping girl and pat her back awkwardly until she stopped crying. "I'm sorry," he whispered for the third time. "It's not your fault," replied Eponine after several minutes of silence. "It's...it's mine. I should have paid more attention to him. I've been paying too much attention to Mar- to other things for the past few months. Its...all my fault," she said and began to weep again. Enjolras knew what the other things were or rather the other person, but that was over now. It was his self appointed duty to comfort Eponine and be there for her as Marius never was. Perhaps she would notice his affection for her if he was always there to catch her when she fell. "It's not your fault, 'Ponine. Look at me," he shook her shoulders. "Look at me!" When she finally glanced at him, he said, "You couldn't have saved him. None of us could. Who are we to try to change the future God has planned for us?"

Eponine thought about what Enjolras had said, and she liked the sound of it. Gavroche was now in Heaven which was a far better place than San Michele. Yes, Gavroche would never be cold or hungry again, and she would see him eventually. "You're right," she said aloud. "Thank you. I feel much better, and I apologize for blaming you." "Think nothing of it," said Enjolras gently. All of the sudden, Eponine was acutely aware that Enjolras' arm rested across her shoulders, and she was surprised to find that she quite liked the way it felt. In her emotionally drained state, she suddenly realized that like Marius, she had been blind to the depths of another's affection. She suddenly realized that Enjolras loved her, but that was not the strangest discovery that she made as she sat there on the stairs. Eponine realized as Enjolras scooted closer to her that she felt a familiar fluttering in her stomach. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since the day she met Marius. Eponine was shocked to discover that she had feelings for Enjolras.


	3. Reunion

**Hey everyone! SO sorry for the late update. I've been super busy with finals and a bunch of other stuff. I promise I'll have the next chapter up sooner! By the way, HUGE shoutout to my beta reader, writergal96 for all her help! I couldn't do this without you! Thanks to all the followers, and PLEASE comment!**

As she slept, Eponine dreamt of Marius although she was in Enjolras' arms. She smiled as she remembered the way his brown eyes danced when he looked at her. She recalled his infectious laughter and giggled quietly in her sleep. She remembered everything she loved about him but felt guilty in her subconscious. If she still loved Marius, why had she blushed when Enjolras smiled at her, and why hadn't it been Marius who had been there to comfort her when she was hurting? Was it his absence that had driven her into Enjolras' embrace, or did she love Enjolras as well? It felt so wrong but also so right to be where she was in Enjolras' arms. She could not stop thinking of Marius but could not stop her heart from fluttering when Enjolras' arms tightened around her as he slept. Eponine was jolted from her dream when she heard someone gasp.

Marius had left his and Cosette's new home as soon as he had finished breakfast. Marriage was not the happy haven he had dreamt it to be. Cosette had become too occupied by her new social life to give a thought about her husband which made Marius feel shunned and abandoned. He had tried to ignore it and paid much attention to his new job as a lawyer. He had tried his hand at cards, at gambling. He had even begun to drink, but none of it had overshadowed Cossete's neglect. Recently, he had found his thoughts drifting to the shadowy street urchin he had become friends with in his college days. Eponine had always paid attention to his needs and happiness and had never been too busy to listen to an account of the day's events. He found himself longing to see her, but he did not know where to find her. That morning, he had decided to revisit his past and pay a call to his good friend, Enjolras. He rode down near the Cafe where his friend leased a small apartment and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he tried the knob and found it unlocked, so he let himself in. He let out a gasp at what he saw. Eponine was asleep on the stairs in Enjolras' arms. The girl's eyes popped open when he gasped, and she shot up, surprised.

"Marius! What are you doing here?" Eponine exclaimed. She quickly stood up when she noticed what her position looked like. "It's not what you think!" she exclaimed, stepping further away from Enjolras and closer to Marius. The boy stormed out of his friend's apartment and slammed the door, causing Eponine to flinch. The commotion woke Enjolras, and Eponine looked quickly from him to the door then back. Which way should she run? Into Enjolras' arms or after Marius? As she stared into Enjolras' eyes, she took a step towards him then back again. A wave of guilt and fear engulfed her. What had she done? Had Marius come back because he loved her and not Cosette? What if she had ruined her one chance to have her dream? She had to try and fix the mess she had created. She had to go after Marius. Eponine ran from Enjolras' apartment, leaving him too baffled to pursue her.

Enjolras sank back onto the stairs as he watched Eponine's shadow grow smaller until it disappeared. He dropped his head into his hands and let out an exasperated sigh. He should have known better than to hope that Eponine's feelings had changed. He chided himself for showing his feelings in the way that he had. He could not expect Eponine to fall in love with him as he had with her. He had to move on and learn from his mistake. He had to forget Eponine. It was clear that she did not care for him.

She stumbled over the cobblestones, calling Marius' name desperately. What if she had lost her chance? Her love had come for here, and where had she been? With his best friend, searching for comfort in all the wrong places. "Marius! Marius, where have you gone? Marius, please come back!" she wailed desperately. She kept running, but he did not call her name. She did not find him. Eponine sank onto the street with a broken heart. "I'm such a fool," she told herself. "Such a fool."

Marius heard Eponine running after him and calling his name, but he kept running. He was not blind. She had been there with his best friend, but then again, that was his fault; wasn't it? Eponine had loved him all along, but he hadn't noticed until after it was too late. He had been dazzledby Cosette's beauty and charm, but he had not seen what lay beneath her fresh, pretty exterior. On the inside, Cosette was still a child, not yet ready to be a wife, but he could not blame her. Their engagement had been a mere three days, and their relationship had only begun a few weeks prior to their engagement. It had all been rushed and probably a bit forced. Their whirlwind romance had a shaky foundation which would soon give way if something wasn't done soon. Marius had given up. He felt abandoned and finally realized who truly loved him, but he had apparently been too late. He kept running because he was not searching for Eponine's pity but for her love. Her feelings were clear, or were they? As Eponine continued to call his name, Marius realized that she wanted him to come to her, to love her. It was what she had always wanted, but he had been too to see. "Stupid fool!" he chided himself, turning on his heel and running toward Eponine's voice.

Eponine stood up and dusted off her shabby dress, wiping away the tears that remained on her face. With an almost silent stiff, she turned around and made her way home. It was about time to pay her parents a visit. As she ambled reluctantly down the lane, she heard her name being called in the distance. She gasped. Was it Marius? "No. It can't be," she whispered to herself, but nevertheless, she found her feet moving in his direction. She heard him getting closer. "Ponine! 'Ponine, where are you?" Marius suddenly dashed around the corner, almost knocking Eponine to the ground. "Marius?" her voice was barely audible. "Eponine, I love you!" exclaimed Marius, taking the girl's face in his hands. "But-but you love Cosette! You two- you're married! I can't let you do this!" "Eponine, I was a fool! Such a fool! I hate myself for not telling you sooner. I love you! More than anything in the world!" "Marius, you are a married man! Cosette is your wife! This is- it's madness!" Eponine's heart longed for Marius, but her conscience denied her. "Eponine, you can turn me away. I will not blame you. I know that this is wrong, but I can't go on without you. I know that now. Please, say that you will be mine! Say that you love me as well!" "I...yes, Marius! I love you!" Eponine felt faint with pleasure and happiness as Marius gently tilted her head back and kissed her passionately. Eponine suddenly felt light headed as Marius held her in his arms. His lips were warm and slightly chapped as he kissed her. This was what she had dreamed of since she was 15, and Marius had moved into the flat next to that of her family. She remained in a dreamy state of bliss as they kissed, but her happiness was short lived. When Marius broke their kiss and took a step back, Eponine heard the click clack of slippers on the cobblestone street. "Marius!" Eponine's face paled as she recognized Cosette's childish voice. She ducked around the corner and took refuge in the shadows, knowing that what she had just done was wrong.

Marius gasped when he saw Cosette prancing toward him, her bonnet crooked and parasol in hand. "Marius, there you are! I've been worried sick about you! Come along. Have you forgotten about our invitation to tea at the Dubois's? I couldn't possibly go alone! Now, how would that look?" Marius locked eyes longingly with Eponine as Cosette linked her arm through his, straightened her bonnet and hurried him back home.

Eponine sighed to herself, remembering the kiss she had shared with Marius. It had been all she had hoped for. Marius loved her, and she felt as if she could lift herself off of the ground and soar across France. She smiled and began to hum as she continued aimlessly down the lane. Eponine didn't question why Marius had so willingly followed Cosette. Nothing could bring her down from her cloud of dreams. Her smile faltered as she imagined Marius kissing Cosette the way he had kissed her. Why ("Why," you need the comme after why) if he was happily married off as most grown men seek to be, had he come for her? Would he come back, or would Cosette reel Marius in as she had the first time that the two had met? She pushed the thought away, telling herself that he would find a way to be with her and not Cosette. That he would come for her and kiss her again and again and hold her and love her as she loved him. Marius would come back. Wouldn't he?

Enjolras sat in the window seat of his flat, watching as blurred faces passed on the street. After an hour or so, one face caught his eye. Eponine! Had she come back to him? He started to get up until he glimpsed the expression on her face. She looked blissfully happy. He sighed and sank to the floor. "Stupid!" he yelled at himself. How could he have let himself go there again? He should have known better. "Lesson learned," he sighed, rising and ambling to his desk. He had to pick up with his life and move on. No more pining away for a girl who had never noticed him. She obviously didn't feel the same way.

Enjolras sat in the window seat of his flat, watching as blurred faces passed on the street. After an hour or so, one face caught his eye. Eponine! Had she come back to him? He started to get up until he glimpsed the expression on her face. She looked blissfully happy. He sighed and sank to the floor. "Stupid!" he yelled at himself. How could he have let himself go there again? He should have known better. "Lesson learned," he sighed, rising and ambling to his desk. He had to pick up with his life and move on. No more pining away for a girl who had never noticed him. She obviously didn't feel the same way.


	4. Just What He Needs

**Hey, guys! Here's the new chapter. I'm gonna be super busy for the next several days, so just keep checking back for an update. It may be a bit late. Thanks again to my Beta reader! And thanks to all of you who are reading! PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE comment! **

Marius woke with the sun. He stretched quietly and dressed quickly, itching to see Eponine. He was so glad that he had not been too late. His married life with Cosette could not have been worse. Being with Eponine was exactly what he wanted. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been to rush to the altar with Cosette. How would he break it to her? He would think of that later. For now, he would concentrate on Eponine and making himself happy. He broke into a trot as he neared the slums of San Michele. He wasn't sure exactly where Eponine was staying at the moment, but he would find out. Yesterday, she had been near Enjolras' flat, so she would probably still be in that vicinity. He almost passed her when he ran through a dark alley, but that special quality which she possessed made him do a double take. "Eponine!" He whirled around on his heel and kneeled down to shake her awake.

Eponine awoke shivering in the dark alley where her knees had given way the night before. She shivered as she emerged from sleep, becoming acutely aware of the icy cobbles beneath her. She heard her name being called and felt someone shake her. She groaned and squinted her eyes against the rising sun. As the sleep cleared from her eyes, she smiled, realizing who stood before her. "Marius!" she exclaimed. Marius pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "I missed you," she whispered. "And I you." Eponine grinned to herself at Marius' reply. Her lips soon found his, and she sighed happily as he kissed her.

Marius moved his lips against Eponine's in the early morning light. He had never felt this way before. Cosette had never kissed him as long or as passionately as Eponine had in the two times she had kissed him. He felt electricity flowing between Eponine and himself and was disappointed when she broke their kiss. He quickly noted that she was shivering and soon noticed the icy edge in the morning breeze himself. "Let us go to the cafe and have a bit of breakfast," he said, linking his hand to Eponine's. His eyes scanned her up and down as they walked. For the first time, he realized how thin and frail Eponine truly was. He noticed how loosely her rags hung on her bony frame. His heart broke, and he cursed himself for being blind for so long. All of that was about to change, though. He would take care of her from now on.

Eponine smiled as she walked hand in hand with Marius. She felt as if she were floating down the street instead of walking. She sighed happily and nuzzled his arm with her face. "We fit together perfectly," Eponine thought to herself. She was just the right height to snuggle her head against Marius' shoulder as they ambled lazily down the lane. And Marius was just tall enough to gaze down into her eyes just after they kissed. She looked down and noticed how perfectly enveloped her hand was in Marius'. They really were the perfect pair.

Marius couldn't bare it any longer. He couldn't believe how long he had lived without Eponine's kisses. Each one made him long for another and another and another. Cosette hardly ever kissed him, and when she did, they were chaste kisses which ignited no feelings in him whatsoever. Eponine was so different from Cosette. She was spirited and free, and she had a certain passion for living which his wife lacked. Eponine was his saviour, his momentary release from a vow which entrapped him in a relationship that was fruitless. Yes, he would always have to return home to Cosette to prevent talk, but he could spend his days happily with Eponine until the sun set. Marius found that he could no longer restrain his feelings, and tossing her a mischievous smile, he yanked Eponine's arm and pulled her into the nearest alley.

Eponine found herself pinned against a grimy wall in a dark alley. "Well, aren't I in a familiar position?" she thought to herself. In her life, she had been pinned to walls by many strange men for the few sous that kept her alive, but this was different. Marius was not going to leave her after a meaningless frolic in the alleyway. He loved her, and she wanted him as much as he obviously wanted her. She smiled coyly and soon found Marius' lips locked tightly with hers. She snaked her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her hips. Eponine felt a shiver run down her spine. She ran her hands through Marius' chocolate locks and moved her lips from his mouth. She planted a trail of kisses down his jaw and kissed his Adam's apple. She moved her lips around his neck slowly then found his lips once more. Marius tasted like honey. She kissed him and kissed him until she was forced to break for air. Before she had time to regain her breath, Marius was moving his lips against her neck, igniting a passion which she had never felt before. She felt like she was soaring far above Paris as Marius kissed her. She shivered when he slid his hands up and down her back. Eponine sighed contentedly after Marius stopped kissing her and held her close. She rested her head against his chest and rested her hands on his biceps.

Marius felt like a new man. He never wanted to go home to Cosette. Eponine was so passionate. He wanted to kiss her again but noticed that she was shivering in her rags. "Eponine," he said. She wouldn't look at him. "Eponine look at me. Are you hungry?" She didn't look up. "Have you any other clothing?" She did not answer. "How long has it been since you went home?" At this, she burst into tears, burying her head against Marius' chest. Bewildered, Marius rubbed her back. What had triggered such an outburst? "Hush hush, 'Ponine. Tell me what is the matter." "No," she said. "I can't." Marius was disappointed. "Eponine," he said. "You know you can tell me anything. Don't you? You can confide in me." "I know," she said, taking a deep breath. "The last time I went home, my father...he...he was very drunk, and..." Eponine stopped short as a new river of tears spilled from her eyes. Marius was pretty sure that he could infer what came next in her story, but he wanted to hear it from her own lips. "Eponine, did your father..." Marius didn't know what to say. "Did he...violate you?" He hoped that his choice of words hadn't offended Eponine, but he had not wanted to say the word. Eponine nodded and sobbed into Marius' chest. He was shocked. He knew that Eponine's father was a filthy criminal, but to do that to his own daughter? It was unthinkable. "Hush hush, love," Marius tried to comfort her. "Eponine, look at me," She stared into his eyes. "You know I will never do such things to you. I will never hurt you." "I know, Marius," she said. "I know."

"Is there anything I can do, 'Ponine?" Marius asked. Eponine thought for a moment. "Make me forget," she said wearily. Marius kissed her tenderly and embraced her. After a while, he whispered, "I love you." Eponine's heart skipped a beat. She smiled to herself and quickly replied, "I love you, too." She had indeed forgotten, and she allowed Marius to take her hand and lead her to the ABC Cafe. When they neared the door, she stopped short. This was practically Enjolras' second home, and he was the last person she wanted to see. As if he read her mind, Marius said, "Would you like to dine elsewhere?" She nodded, and the pair headed back down the street.

Enjolras sat at his usual table in the corner of the ABC Cafe, sipping a mug of black coffee and poring over a law textbook. He found his mind beginning to wander and glanced out the second story window. A slight movement at the entrance of the Cafe caught his eye. He squinted and saw two people standing on the street. His heart sunk as he realized that it was Eponine and Marius. He quickly downed the rest of his coffee and slammed his book shut, preparing to make a quick dash out the back door. He sighed as Marius took the girl's hand and led her down the street. As he sank back into his chair, he locked eyes with Eponine. She shook her head and turned to Marius. Enjolras ordered another cup of coffee and tried in vain to refocus himself on his studies.

As Eponine walked behind Marius, she glanced back at the Cafe. There were so many memories there. As she surveyed the building's battered exterior, she noticed a movement in the window. It was Enjolras. He locked eyes with her and sat back down at his usual table. Eponine shook the fog from her head and turned her attention back to Marius. He loved her, and she loved him. Enjolras was out of the picture.


	5. You Said You'd Never Hurt Me

**Hey you guys! Just another shout out to my Beta reader: Love ya! Thanks for all you do to help with this story! Warning: this is a pretty short chapter, but the next one is going to be epic, so don't get mad at me! PLEASE PLEASE comment! Thanks for reading! AND big shout out to all of you guys following the story: THANK YOU!**

Eponine sighed when she and Marius reached a cafe at the other end of town. "What a gentleman," thought Eponine as Marius held open the door for her. She smiled at him and slipped into the restaurant. Marius stepped in behind her and led her by the hand to a table. She smiled when he pulled out a chair for her before sitting down himself. Eponine sat awkwardly watching Marius. She didn't know what to do with herself. She'd never been to an actual restaurant before.. When Marius picked up a menu, she did so as well. "That was stupid," she thought, knowing that she couldn't read. Not wanting Marius to think she was stupid, Eponine stared blankly at the menu. "What would you like, my dear?" she heard Marius ask. Eponine frowned. "It all sounds delicious. What would you recommend? " At this moment, a waitress came up to the table. "What would you like, Monsieur?" she asked Marius. "We'll both have the blueberry crepes and coffee." Eponine sighed with relief. She wasn't sure what a crepe was, but she was sure it would be much better than the half eaten rotten apple which had served as her meal the night before. She shot a shy smile across the table to Marius. He grinned back, scooting around the table and crowding close to her. A shiver slunk down her spine when Marius placed a hand halfway up her thigh. She slipped her fingers through his and rubbed her thumb lightly back and forth over his knuckles. When the waitress returned with the couple's coffee, Marius moved to grab the mugs. After his hand left her thigh, Eponine felt the warmth that his touch had left her with. She smiled and accepted the mug of coffee Marius handed her. She stared at him over the rim of the glass and did her best seductive glance which obviously was not very good since Marius grinned and tried unsuccessfully to smother a laugh. Eponine pretended to be mad and earned herself a peck on the cheek.

Marius smiled at Eponine and kissed her cheek. This was another thing he loved about her. She could joke around with him but also be intimate. He heard Eponine cough and looked at her. Her face was screwed up in a look of displeasure. She placed her coffee gingerly on the table. Marius laughed when he realized what was the matter. "Eponine," he began. "did you put sugar or cream in your coffee?" Eponine's face reddened, and she shook her head. "Was I supposed to?" she asked. "Well, it certainly improves the flavor," he said, plopping three sugar cubes and a splash of cream into her cup. "How is it now?" Marius asked. Eponine took a careful sip. She smiled at him and said, "Yes, thank you." Marius watched as Eponine drained not one but two mugs of coffee. "Have you never had coffee before, 'Ponine?" he inquired. "Well, no. I actually haven't" she replied, embarrassed. "Do you like it?" Marius asked. Eponine nodded vigorously, smiling. Marius saw Eponine's eyes widen as the waitress sauntered up with two plates of crepes. She looked up and blushed when she saw him looking. Marius picked up his knife and fork and dug in, watching discreetly as Eponine mimicked him. After the couple polished off their crepes, Marius decided to treat Eponine. "Have you ever tried hot chocolate, Eponine?" he asked. "No," she replied. Marius flagged down the waitress and ordered a pot of the creamy beverage. Marius poured a mug for the girl and plopped a dollop of whipped cream on top of each. He smiled as Eponine took a cautious sip, remembering the escapade with the coffee. He chuckled when she began gulping the beverage and burned her tongue.

Eponine stuck her tongue out at Marius as he laughed at her hot chocolate injury. She took another sip and fought the urge to laugh as she took a look at him. He had a chocolate mustache. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all," giggled Eponine. She gasped when Marius scooped a dollop of whipped cream out of the little tureen with his finger and smeared it on her nose. She then burst into laughter and plopped her spoon which was covered in whipped cream on his nose, letting it dangle until it fell of. They both giggled when they noticed all the strange looks people in the cafe were giving them. The two cleaned up, payed the tab, and left, still giggling. They joined hands and ambled down the street. "What would you like to do now?" Marius asked. Eponine flicked him a coy glance saying, "Hmmm...what would you recommend, Monsieur?" Marius smiled and brushed a finger across his upper lip saying, "You've got a little something..." "Oh," Eponine said, suddenly feeling self conscious that Marius had to point out that she hadn't fully recovered from the whipped cream incident. "Let me help you with that."

Marius leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Eponine's lips. She tasted like whipped cream, of course. He shivered as Eponine snaked her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. When she went to pull away, he put his hands on her hips and pressed his body to hers. He heard her sigh happily and smirked to himself as she moved her hands to rest on his biceps. He began to move his hands lower.

Eponine felt the heat of where Marius' hands had been on her hips as he moved them lower. She felt a surge of guilt and yanked herself away, saying, "Marius, this is wrong." "The why does it feel so right?" he asked, giving her a smile that made her go weak at the knees. The kiss HAD felt nice, but something had been off. She hadn't felt the electricity that usually circulated between them when they touched. "Well..." she was cut of when Marius grabbed her and enveloped her in a passionate embrace. He crashed his lips against hers, and she squirmed, beating her hands on his chest. Normally, she would be begging for more, but suddenly, her conscience had appeared. She felt guilty and wrong. "Marius, stop!" she shrieked when he relocated his lips to her neck. "Stop! Marius, stop! You're not this kind of person; I know it!" she screamed, pushing herself away from him. He let her go, and she began to sob. "You said you'd never hurt me," she whispered. "'Ponine, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it," he said. "I couldn't help myself. I love you." He sank down and tried to put his arm around her. Eponine pulled away. "Leave me alone." "But..." Marius grabbed her hand and kissed it. Eponine slapped him and ran. "Leave me alone! Don't ever touch me again!"

Enjolras was walking back to his flat from the cafe. He pulled out his keys and turned the corner to his flat. OOF! The breath whooshed out of his lungs as he took the blow. He gasped when he saw Eponine in his arms. "I'm sorry, monsieur," she sobbed, not looking up. She tried to walk away, but Enjolras held onto her. "Eponine, what's wrong," he asked tenderly. Despite her decision, he still cared for her. "Nothing," she said. "Let me go." Enjolras did as she commanded and watched her run away. Eponine was the toughest woman he knew. Only one person could have done this. "I'm going to kill Marius," he said to himself.

**Don't forget to comment! ;D**


	6. Secrets

**Surprise! Early chapter! I hope you like it! **

Enjolras didn't even stop by his flat after he ran into Eponine. He went straight to Marius' new home to find out exactly what Marius had done to the only girl Enjolras had ever loved. He mounted the steps, knocked on the door, and waited. Nobody came. He knocked again. Nobody came. Resolved to get to the bottom of the situation, he plopped down on the top step and waited. After a while, Marius came walking up to the house. "Oh, hello, Enjolras!" he said a bit too cheerfully.

"What did you do?" Enjolras cut to the chase.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what did you do to Eponine to make her so upset?"

"I didn't do anything," said Marius all too innocently.

"That's a lie. Eponine's tough. No one could make her cry but you," spat Enjolras. He felt himself getting angrier by the minute.

"It's nothing. She got mad because I tried to kiss her. She's just emotional is all." Marius tried to shrug off the blame.

"If that's the case, why hasn't she been emotional before? Why has she only just become emotional when she got involved with you?" Enjolras' voice rose to a yell.

Marius yelled back. "It's not my fault! All I wanted was to be with her casually. I never wanted it to be serious. I'm married; she knew that before she got into this relationship!"

"It's not a relationship! All you want is to have her around when you want to have a bit of fun. You want her to be your mistress; don't you? Well, that can't happen because she loves you! She thinks you love her, so you have to choose, Marius."

"I'll thank you to see to your own affairs!" said Marius pompously.

"I'm not the one having an affair."

"Now see here!" sputtered Marius.

"No!" shouted Enjolras. "YOU need to see that you are leading on an innocent girl who knows nothing but her affection for you, AND you are being unfaithful to your wife. What if Cosette caught you with her, Marius? What then? Would you leave Eponine to clean up the mess that you made? She's not responsible for your actions, but she will be persecuted if anyone finds out! And someone will find out eventually. You have to choose, Marius, or else someone will end up choosing for you." With that, Enjolras walked away, leaving Marius with his thoughts. There was nothing more that he could do. All he cared was that Marius did not continue to hurt Eponine as he previously had.

Marius was furious with Enjolras. What right had he to dictate how Marius should live his life? He knew exactly what he was doing and what the consequences would be if someone other than his best friend discovered. But he couldn't just abandon Cosette, and he had no desire to marry Eponine for fear that it would turn out as Cosette's and his marriage had. There was nothing he could do. He went inside and sat down in his large, overstuffed chair and read the newspaper.

"Good morning, Marius, dear!" twittered Cosette cheerfully. "Was your time at the office productive?"

"Yes, dear," sighed Marius.

After a while, he grew tired of the news and Cosette's idle chatter, so he packed up his briefcase and pretended to be going back to work.

"I'm off to work," he called to his wife.

Cosette pranced into the room. "So soon, my love?" she pouted.

"Yes, I must be off. I have a very important case to attend to," said Marius, wanting to get away as soon as possible. He backed towards the door. "Au revoir."

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" pouted Cosette. Marius gave her a small peck on the cheek. "That is no kiss!" she giggled accusingly.

Marius was confused. Cosette had never seemed interested in his affection before. Seizing the moment, he grabbed Cosette's tiny, fragile hips and pressed his body against hers, kissing her lips passionately.

At first, Cosette was shocked, but after a bit, she began to enjoy the kiss and to kiss her husband back. After several minutes, the two broke away, gasping for air. Cosette was flushed, and Marius had a self satisfied smirk on his face. Cosette looked at her husband lovingly.

"Must you still leave, darling?" She did her best to look coy and flirtatious.

Marius thought of Eponine. This was the first time Cosette had kissed him with any sort of passion, and who knew when she would turn back to her little friends? But with Eponine, there was constant heat and electricity. She always kissed him that way, no matter what. He couldn't just let that disappear. He had to make things right with her.

"So sorry, darling, but I must be off now!" said Marius as he hurried out the door.

Eponine walked along the Seine, humming to herself as she cried. She had done a big thing in trusting Marius, and he had violated her trust just like all of the other men she had made the mistake of trusting. She vaguely heard her name being called, but she didn't bother to look for who was calling. It was probably Marius with some cheap apology he wanted to fling at her.

"Eponine!" Marius called, seeing her shadowy form on the banks of the river. "Eponine!" She didn't turn around. He ran up to her and took her small hands in his. She jerked hers away. "Eponine, you must listen to me. I know that there is nothing I can say to change what I have done, but I cannot live another day without you."

Eponine raised her eyebrows. It had only been a few hours. Did he really miss her that much? She rearranged her face into a frown and decided to test the waters.

"Go away. I hate you. I will never love you again." It was a little harsh, but it ought to do the trick. Her heart fluttered as Marius' face fell. He really did love her! He was sorry about what he had done!

"I know that I cannot change your feelings, but if you ever change your mind, I will always be waiting." Marius said.

Eponine grinned and hugged him, saying, "Oh, Marius, I was only teasing. I wanted to see if you were really sorry, and you are! You are!" She tilted her face up, hoping he would kiss her. She waited, but he didn't kiss her, and he didn't hug her back.

Marius was dumbfounded. Had it really been that easy? He snapped out of his daydream when he heard Eponine say, "Why don't you kiss me?" with an adorable little pout. "Are you sure you won't get mad?" he asked cautiously. Eponine giggled, "Of course not, silly! Now, kiss me." Marius didn't need to be told twice. He pressed his lips against hers, first cautiously then more and more passionate as seconds seemed as long as minutes and minutes seemed as long as hours. He felt the familiar electricity between them and smiled to himself.

Eponine kissed Marius more passionately than ever, but something still felt off. She pushed the feeling away, telling herself that it was nothing. She felt herself grow weak at the knees, and Marius picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they continued to kiss for several more minutes, only stopping to breathe.

"I love you," whispered Marius between kisses.

Eponine smiled, causing their teeth to clack together. "I love you, too." She let herself down, and Marius took her hand.

"Come. How about we get you some new frocks?" Eponine was about Cosette's size, so he assumed that he could find something to fit her.

"That would be lovely," said Eponine, still in a daze.

Cosette sat on a park bench by the Seine, gulping in deep breaths of fresh air. What had she just seen? Marius was at the office. It couldn't have been him. And Eponine would never do such a thing. She was far too sweet. Wasn't she? What was Cosette to do? Should she stay silent or confront her husband? And what about HER secret? Should she tell him now? Could she?

Enjolras sat at his usual spot in the Cafe, mulling over his school work. He tried to focus, but his efforts were fruitless. He pulled out a few sheets of paper that he had scribbled mindless verses onto. He had become very sentimental of late, writing poetry about his dead friends and Eponine. Mostly Eponine. A sheet fell to the floor, and he picked it up, reading the contents of the page.  
Red; the blood of friends who died  
Black; the dark has taken hold  
Red; the bullet and I collide  
Black; all I feel is cold

Red; the light of the dawning sun  
Black; the dark is all I see  
Red; the river of young blood  
Black; it's all because of me  
He sighed and hung his head. If only...if only he had waited, been patient. If only he had contained his anger. His friends would have still been there. Looking down, he noticed a paper that bore Eponine's name. He smiled sadly and read the poem he had composed about the only girl he had ever loved.  
Raven locks frame her face  
The definition of beauty and grace  
A face that contains grief and sorrow  
Her mind wanders places I cannot follow  
Eyes that watch every move he makes  
Feet that follow every step he takes  
If only he knew he had what I wanted  
Every time I see her I am left haunted  
I know she doesn't feel the same  
And I only have myself to blame  
Enjolras sighed and tried to move on to happier things. But there were no happy things. Eponine loved Marius, Marius was using her, and neither of them noticed how he felt. He chided himself for brooding over his feelings and forced himself to study.

**Now, real talk: Post a comment containing your guess about what Cosette's secret is. Whoever gets it right first gets a preview of the next chapter AND a surprise! SO...everybody comment! **


	7. Choices

**Hey guys! SO SO sorry this chapter took so long. PLEASE comment!**

Eponine shifted uncomfortably in her new dress and twirled at Marius' command. She yanked down on the restrictive bodice and up on the skirt, both of which she was unaccustomed to.

"Might I trouble you for a pair of trousers?" she asked. Marius laughed as if it was a joke, and Eponine just stared as she squirmed in the frock. Marius took hold of her hips and swung her down from the tailor's platform, causing her to giggle.

"Let's be serious, though." she said, trying to wipe the smile off of her face. "Must I really wear this? It's terribly uncomfortable." She added her signature pout.

"Well, it's up to you, but, personally, I think that it makes you look positively scrumptious." Marius whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her neck, and she quickly gave in.

She gave an exaggerated sigh and said, "I suppose if you like it, I can force myself to wear it, but what will I get in turn?" She bat her eyes and ran her hands repeatedly from his shoulders to his pecs, sending a shiver down Marius' spine. He stammered, and finally gave up, taking her hand and yanking her out the door.

When he and Eponine got outside, Marius searched for the nearest alleyway and led Eponine into it. Remembering how aggressive he had been the last time, Marius took care to be gentle with Eponine. He wrapped his arms around her and trailed kisses from her forehead to her jaw, hesitating when he reached her lips. Eponine surprised him by tangling her fingers in his hair and smashing her lips against his. He stumbled backward and found Eponine pinning him to the wall. She gave him a smug smirk and traced his lips with her long, delicate fingers, causing goose bumps to appear all over his body. He shivered as she caressed his cheek, her touch as light as a feather. She continued to tease him, kissing his neck and shoulder until he had finally had enough. Marius spun her around and reversed their positions, poking Eponine in the ribs and causing her to giggle.

"Oy, look what we have here, boys," said an unfamiliar voice.

Marius ignored it and gazed into Eponine's eyes. He saw them grow as large as saucers and whispered, "'Ponine, what is it?"

"My-my-" she stammered as a large group of men sauntered over to them.

Marius whirled around and pressed Eponine against the wall behind him in an effort to shield her from whatever she was afraid of. He gasped as his eyes met with those of the group's leader. It was Eponine's father. Marius had only seen him once, but such a face was impossible to forget.

"Look what we 'ave 'ere," sneered Thenardier who was also known as Jondrette. "Who's that behind you, boy?

"Marius didn't answer. He could do nothing but reach behind himself and give Eponine's hand a reassuring squeeze. As Eponine's father inched closer, Marius back further towards the wall, smashing the girl against it.

Eponine grunted in protest and discomfort as Marius flattened her against the alley wall. She heard her father questioning Marius about her identity, not knowing that it was his own daughter who was shielded by an upstanding member of the upper class. As her father's goons closed in, encircling Marius, the air grew thick with the stench of those who had not had a bath in years. Marius pressed closer to the wall with each step the Eponine's father took. Eponine began to feel the effects of the corset working with the claustrophobia Marius' closeness was giving her. As the Patron Minette closed in causing Marius to squeeze closer, she began to gasp for air and soon slipped to the ground in a faint, revealing her face to her father and his gang.

Marius felt his back smack against cold brick and heard a thump as Eponine landed on the cobbles, unconscious. He looked from the girl's unusually pale face to that of her father and shrunk back against the wall, hoping that as her father, Thenardier would go easy on Eponine.

"So you're the bloke who's been fondling my daughter." sneered the gang leader.

Marius sputtered, outraged that the man thought him coarse and common enough to have relations with a woman who was not his wife. "I beg your pardon!" "You'd better," countered Thenardier. "Eponine was my best seller until you came along."

Eponine's father took a swing at Marius, clipping the boy's jaw with his fist. Marius staggered, tripping over Eponine's limp frame and landing on his face, a member of the Patron Minette's boot catching his eye on the way down. An "oof" escaped Marius' lips as his chest made contact with the street.

He was about to black out when he heard familiar a voice call out, "Hold it right there, gentlemen!"

A shot was fired, and a bullet whizzed past Thenardier's head, missing only by a hair, literally. Marius squinted his eyes and saw Enjolras standing at the other end of the watched as the boy sauntered up to Eponine's father, crossed his arms and said, "Knock it off, or next time I won't miss."

Enjolras pointed the pistol at Thenardier's head and began counting down as the thugs scrambled from the alley.

"Three, two, one!" He fired the shot into the air and snickered to himself before squatting down urgently to check Eponine's pulse.

After finding that she was, in fact, still alive, he gently slapped her face and wrists until she came to. She batted her eyes and raised her head, adjusting to the Paris sunshine.

"Marius?" she asked groggily.

"Right here, love." Enjolras' heart sunk as his friend scrambled over and laid Eponine's head in his lap. What had he been thinking of? Eponine obviously wasn't interested.

Marius moved Eponine's head from the cobbles to his lap and kissed her lightly on the forehead before noticing that Enjolras was still squatting a few feet away. He cleared his throat awkwardly, but Enjolras remained, seeming to not notice Marius. "I'll be right back," he whispered to Eponine.

Enjolras was snapped out of his day dream by a tap on his shoulder. It was Marius.

"Do you mind?" his friend asked, jerking a thumb in Eponine's direction. Enjolras scoffed. Marius was always thinking of himself. Even during the revolution he had been preoccupied with Cosette who had apparently been placed on the back burner.

"Fat lot of thanks I get for saving your hide."

Marius was obviously stung. "I had it sorted," he retorted. Enjolras scoffed again.

"Look," sighed Marius. "I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment, so if you could just be on your way..."

Enjolras closed the distance between himself and Marius, getting in the other boy's face. "You think you're the only one who cares about Eponine? If you really cared about her, you'd leave her be and go back to Cosette. I've told you before that someone would find out, and now several people have. When word gets around, Eponine will carry the burden because you're not man enough to own up to what you've done, and she loves you enough to take all the blame." Enjolras whirled on his heel, not wanting to make more unneeded excitement for Eponine.

Eponine sat up when she heard Enjolras raise his voice. Tears came to her eyes when she heard in his voice and his words how much he cared about her and Marius didn't. Enjolras stormed away, and Marius turned to her.

He bent down and caressed her face, saying, "What is the matter, my dear?"

The tears spilled over, and Eponine said, "You know exactly what the matter is!"

"I'm sure I do not," replied Marius, confused.

"I heard everything Enjolras said. He loves me, and you do not. What am I? Your little play thing? I have always been the one that you come to when your precious Cosette is out of reach! Ever since the we met, I have been there to do your bidding and catch you when you fall, but I refuse to accept the pain you give me any longer!" She went to get up, but Marius caught her hand and held her back with a hurt expression on his face.

"Eponine, my love, you must believe what I say! It is you I love, not Cosette, and I would walk the world over to be where you are. What must I do to prove my love?"

Eponine looked at her folded hands and took a deep breath.

"You have to choose. Between me and Cosette, I mean. I know what we're doing is wrong, and I don't want to hurt Cosette." She sighed and looked up at Marius, cringing at his expression. It was a mix of sadness and confusion. Without a word, he stood up and hightailed it out of the alley. Eponine dropped her head into her hands. _Now I've done it _she thought. With yet another sigh, she stood up, dusted herself off and went to her flat, hoping to avoid her father who would inevitably turn up sooner or later.

Marius ran from the alley without a word, not wanting to waste another second. By the time he reached his home, he was extremely winded and sweaty. How would he explain it to Cosette? To Marius, it no longer mattered what Cosette thought. He burst through the front doors and took the stairs two at a time until he reached the large bedroom that he and Cosette shared. To his dismay, his little wife sat on the divan, embroidering a pair of tiny stockings for one of her lady friends.

"What brings you home so early, my love?" she asked in her high pitched, childish voice.

"I-I've-," Marius floundered for an explanation that would cover up why he was packing a trunk and leaving. "I've been called away on business. I must-uh- catch a ship to London straight away." He smirked to himself, overly satisfied with his explanation. Cosette obviously didn't suspect a thing.

Cosette sighed to herself, knowing full well that Marius was not going on a business trip. She knew what Marius thought of her: that she was just a stupid little lady, perfect wife material that could easily be set aside when something new came along, but Cosette refused to be set aside. She dropped her needlework and turned on all the charm she could, casually dabbing perfume along the delicate curve of her neck, knowing that by doing so she would drive Marius wild. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and gave a dissatisfied hmph when she saw that he wasn't paying attention. She wracked her brain for anything else that turned her husband's head. Finally, she remembered their first day living together. Marius had come home after losing a big case, and Cosette had given him a little massage to soothe his nerves. _That should do the trick,_ she thought, ambling over to him.

"You seem tense, darling," she cooed. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I've had quite the time at work recently," Marius lied; he had feigned sickness and visited Eponine instead of going to work for the past several days.

"You must relax," replied Cosette, pushing him gently onto the divan and taking a seat on his lap.

"But I really must-" Cosette silenced him with a long kiss on the lips. "Well, I suppose I could stay a tad longer."

Cosette giggled to herself; her plan was working. She began to hum softly and rub his shoulders with her tiny hands. It seemed to be going well until Marius glanced at his stop watch and said, "Oh dear, I'm very late." He gave Cosette a quick peck on the cheek and slammed the lid to his trunk closed. Just as he was about to open the front door, Cosette ran from their room, and from the balcony she said,

"Marius, I'm going to have a baby."

**PLEASE PLEASE comment!**


	8. The Right Thing to Do

**SO sorry this chapter has taken so long getting posted. I hope y'all like it, and BIG shout out to my Beta reader for all she does!**

The breath whooshed out of Marius' lungs as he slowly turned around to face Cosette.

"You're...what?" he asked.

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant." The girl was blushing as she examined the carpet, awaiting her husband's reaction. Marius walked slowly to the stairs, mounting them one by one until he reached Cosette.

"Look at me," he demanded gently. "How long have you known?"

"Not long," she answered, gazing at Marius through her blond lashes. "I only found out recently." Her husband was silent as his thoughts waged war within his head. Should he abandon Eponine now that Cosette was pregnant with his child? How could he be sure that she would even carry it full term? She was so small, and there was never a guarantee. After a long while, he finally made his decision.

"I must go," he said to Cosette. "I shall return as soon as I can."

He wrapped his arms around Cosette's waist, pulling her toward himself. The girl tilted her head back, and Marius kissed her tenderly. The kiss, light as it was, held passion unlike anything he had felt before. It was full of unspoken promises that he was making to Cosette and she to him. Reluctantly, he broke away to go and break the news to Eponine.

Cosette stood on the balcony of Marius' and her home, gripping the railing for support. She had never kissed anyone in the way that she just had before, but where was Marius going? Powerless, she stared as her husband went out the door and ran off. He would come back. Wouldn't he? He wouldn't abandon her like last night's prostitute. They were man and wife which was a bond that no one but God himself could break. Hopefully, her husband would return.

Marius sprinted to the slums and returned to the alley where he had left Eponine. As he had suspected, she was there. He gazed at her shivering form and realized how frail she truly was. He walked toward her slowly.

"Eponine," he whispered. The girl turned to face him, and immediately her eyes lit up.

"You came back!" she exclaimed, running into his arms. Marius placed his large hands on her comparatively miniscule shoulders and held her at a distance. The girl's face fell, and she asked,

"What is the matter?"

Marius didn't know how best to tell the girl, so he simply said, "Cosette is going to have a baby."

Marius was dismayed when Eponine gasped and backed away from him.

Eponine was in shock. Cosette was with child, no doubt Marius'. The girl was far too pure to even contemplate adultery. As she thought of Cosette sitting at home, pregnant with Marius' baby while he had been fooling around with Eponine herself, the girl felt the urge to vomit.

She distanced herself from Marius, stammering, "Tha-that's marvelous news. Congratulations."

She whirled around and was about to walk away when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Eponine-"

Eponine turned to face him and said, "Marius, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"But-"

"Marius, no. I don't need an explanation. You and I both know what the right thing to do is. Go back to Cosette. She needs you."

"You're right, but I do hope that you and I can still be friends."

"I think it would be best if we both forget anything that ever happened between us and go our separate ways."

Eponine turned away from Marius, unsuccessfully trying to hide her shame. Although it broke her heart, she knew that she was doing the right thing. The longer she walked, the guiltier she felt.

_What have I done? _she thought. _I'm no better than a common prostitute._

She again felt the urge to vomit and dropped to her knees in the middle of the street, tears leaving pale trails through the layer of grime that covered her face.

"God, forgive me," she prayed. "I have sinned not only against You but also against an innocent person."

Eponine swiped at her tears and stood up. She continued to amble through the streets, thinking. The more she thought of all the times she had kissed another woman's husband, the more she began to hate herself. As she continued through the streets of Paris, she found herself walking along the Seine as she had many times before. She felt more and more guilt and shame as she stared blankly at the bridge that straddled the river.

Marius had done nothing but watch Eponine leave him, paralyzed by the look of shame that had clouded Eponine's face. Marius realized for the first time that the affection he had felt for the girl had not been of the romantic sort but the same kind of affection one would feel for a sister. It had been brotherly love which he had felt and still felt for Eponine. He knew that the girl's father would eventually find her, and he knew that she would face unspeakable horrors when the man finally did. Marius prayed as he walked, asking God's forgiveness for the sins that he had committed against Him, Cosette, and Eponine. Marius knew that he would eventually have to confess what he had done to his wife and beg her forgiveness, but he knew that he would not be content until he knew that Eponine would be safe. Seeing her huddled against the alley wall had made Marius realize that Eponine needed someone to protect her, despite her tough facade. That someone was not himself, Marius knew, but there had to be another person who would look after the girl. His thought immediately drifted to Enjolras and his unvoiced affection for Eponine. Marius took off running to his friend's flat, knowing that Eponine's father could find her at any moment.

Enjolras was studying for an upcoming exam when he heard wild knocking at the door of his tiny apartment. Lifting the curtains, he saw Marius standing outside, tapping his foot anxiously. Reluctantly, Enjolras opened the door, and Marius barged into the room, breathless from running.

"You were right," said the boy.

Enjolras crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And when did you realize that?"

"Just now. Cosette told me that she is pregnant, and I went to tell Eponine I couldn't see her anymore. When I told her, she said everything that I was going to say to her and left, and I know that her father will eventually find her. He caught us in the alley one day and seemed quite vexed. He has a history of violent behavior toward her, and if he hurts her, it will be all my fault."

Enjolras' arms dropped to his sides limply. "Well then, we must find her!" he exclaimed.

"I must return to Cosette."

"Go. Leave Eponine to me."

Marius felt much lighter now that he knew Enjolras would protect Eponine. He clapped his hand on friend's shoulder. "Thank you, Enjolras."

The boy nodded in return and ran out the door. "I must find Eponine," he told himself.

Eponine felt the splintery wood beneath her bare feet as she stepped onto the bridge, staring at the river below. The freezing wind chilled her to the bone, and she knew that the icy waters below would be ten times colder. Perhaps the frigid waters would numb the onslaught of guilt and shame that threatened to bury her. She stepped up onto the railing and was about to jump when she heard someone calling her name in the distance. She whirled around and was almost happy to see Enjolras running toward her until she lost her balance and found herself soaring toward the river.

"Eponine!" Enjolras screamed as she disappeared off the edge of the bridge. He ran to the edge, and, looking down, saw a splash as Eponine's body hit the water. Stripping off his jacket and boots as quickly as possible, Enjolras dove off the bridge. He gasped as his body made contact with the freezing water. Seeing Eponine's head bobbing in and out of the river, he swam to her and pulled the girl from the water, towing her onto the slick bank. Enjolras ignored his own chills and pressed his hands to Eponine's chest in an effort to resuscitate her. He held her nose and placed his lips to hers, blowing air into the girl's lungs. He breathed a sigh of relief when the girl coughed and turned her head, allowing water to spill from her mouth. Knowing that she was not yet out of harm's way, Enjolras picked up the girl gently and ran her to his flat.

Marius entered his home reluctantly, knowing the task that awaited him. He trudged up the stairs to Cosette's and his bedroom. She was in her usual spot on the canapé, reading one of the couple's many books.

"Cosette," began Marius. His wife's face lit up upon seeing him, and Marius felt sick with guilt. He went to her before she could get up and knelt down, taking both of her tiny, pale hands in his large, rough ones.

"What is it, darling?" asked Cosette, her voice laced with concern. Marius took a deep breath and looked up at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Cosette, my dear," Marius took another deep breath.

"I have been unfaithful to you. Recently, I have been seeing Eponine, but I want you to know that I am no longer seeing her and that you should not blame her. I lack sufficient words to tell you how sorry I am. Can you ever forgive me? I am so terribly ashamed, and I know that-"

"Shhh..." Cosette said as the tears rolled down her husband's face. "I know; I know."

Marius looked at her, wide eyed. "But how?"

"I saw you with her."

"Cosette, I'm so sorry, my love. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have."

"Oh, you're an angel. An absolute angel." breathed Marius, burying his face in Cosette's skirt.

"I'm not an angel." she laughed.

"Oh, but you are," said Marius, pulling Cosette and himself onto their feet. "I love you so much," he said. "and I will never do anything like this again. I promise."

Cosette stood on tiptoe and kissed Marius lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her narrow waist and felt her feet leave the ground. She giggled as her husband spun her around the room.

"Marius," she laughed. "You must be careful. The baby."

"Oh," said Marius, placing her back on the ground. He gasped when Cosette pushed him onto the canapé and plopped herself down on his lap, continuing to kiss him.

"I love you," said Marius once again.

"I love you, too," said Cosette.

**Everybody comment PLEASE. No matter what you think.**


	9. Confessions

**Hey guys! SO SO sorry for all the late updates. I'm back in a routine now, so they should be more frequent. The more comments, the sooner I update!**

When Enjolras reached his flat, he was chilled to the bone and ready to collapse; but as he looked at Eponine's drawn face which had turned an alarming shade of blue, he knew the urgency of the situation. Springing into action, he gently placed Eponine on his bed, placing quilt after quilt atop the frozen girl. Enjolras changed into dry clothes and was about to sprint to his friend, Joly's, flat when he heard a weak cough come from his room. He rushed to the bed and ran a hand over Eponine's cheek.

_"Ice cold," _he thought. Eponine let out another weak couch and groaned. Enjolras took her hand.

"Eponine, 'Ponine," he whispered, a single tear trailing down his cheek. Realizing how dire the situation was, he sprinted from his own flat to that of his friend, Joly and quickly explaining what had happened. The boys ran back to Enjolras' flat and into his bedroom. Joly sprang into full doctor mode, checking Eponine's pulse and vital signs.

After several minutes, he turned to Enjolras, saying, "She'll be fine. Judging by the coughs, she probably has a mild case of pneumonia, but thanks to you, she escaped hypothermia. There's not much I can do since I'm not certified yet. If I were you, I'd call the physician."

Enjolras sighed. "_She's okay," _he thought. "_Thank God, she's okay."_ Coming to his senses, the boy clapped his friend on the shoulder and said, "Thank you, Joly. You've taken a great weight off of my shoulders."

Joly chuckled and said, "You're welcome, and lighten up, Enj. Eponine's a nice girl."

Enjolras blushed and frowned. "I suppose she is," he said, attempting to hide his feelings. As soon as Joly was out the door, he rushed to the bed, taking Eponine's small, frigid hand in his own. He ran his thumb over her knuckles and stared at her expressionless face. The water had rinsed layers of grime from her face, revealing her creamy complexion. She was quite beautiful in his opinion. He called her name a few more times, but she didn't respond. Enjolras sighed and stroked her dark hair and smiled. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he knew she would never feel the same. What would he even say? He took a deep breath and poured out his heart to her unconscious form, feeling much better after getting it off of his chest even though Eponine hadn't heard him.

Eponine heard someone calling her name. Without opening her eyes, she tried to place the voice with a face. Enjolras. She felt his strong hand gently enveloping hers. He was whispering something, and the girl strained to hear his words.

"The first time I saw you, I knew you were different. You made me feel things that I'd never felt before, and I wish I had the courage to tell you how I really feel. Every time you smile, my heart skips a beat, and I find myself thinking of you all the time."

Eponine felt her heart flutter as he spoke those words to her. He sounded so sincere, and tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of someone loving her. Eponine had never known what it felt like to be loved, and as she opened her eyes and stared into Enjolras' face, she felt happier than she ever had before and finally realized who had actually loved her all along and found that she shared his feelings.

She sat up and put her arms around his neck, saying, "I feel the same way." Feeling Enjolras tense up, she pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "I love you," she whispered.

Enjolras was dumbfounded. Could it really have been that easy? He took Eponine's face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked, knowing that she would know what he meant.

"You," she replied simply. "Marius never really loved me, and I realize now that I never loved him. I was looking for affection in all the wrong places."

Enjolras smiled and kissed Eponine's forehead, saying, "I love you, too."

Eponine smiled, but a raspy cough erupted from her lips, sending her back onto the pillow.

A worried look passed across Enjolras' face, and he placed a hand to Eponine's forehead. "You were ice cold, but now, you're burning up. Joly says you probably have pneumonia."

Enjolras saw a tear roll down Eponine's cheek, and he ran his thumb across her cheek bone, wiping it away. "What is it?" he asked gently.

Eponine sniffled and said, "You jumped into the river. It would be a lot more than pneumonia if it weren't for you."

Enjolras smiled and whispered, "I couldn't bare the thought of losing you."

Another cough erupted from the girl's lips, and Enjolras stood from the bed. "I'm going to fetch the doctor," he explained. "Will you be alright by yourself for a few minutes?

"Don't worry," she said with a playful smile. "I'm a big tough girl, but hurry back. I'm quite jealous." Enjolras smiled at Eponine's joke, caressed her cheek, and shut the door, hurrying off to the doctor's.

Eponine sighed happily and fell back on the pillows. It felt so wonderful to love and be loved in return. She dozed off for a few minutes until she heard the creak of a door opening. She sat up eagerly, expecting to see Enjolras walk into the room. Her smile faltered, and she gasped as a familiar face peeked around the door frame.

"'Parnasse," she exclaimed. The boy smiled. "How-how'd you find me here?" Her eyes widened as another man slunk around the doorframe.

"'Ello there, my dear!" sneered her father. Eponine began to shake and perspire nervously. "Where's that boy of yours?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." The girl winced as her father's arm rose up to strike her. She waited for the blow, but it never came. Opening one eye, she saw her father drawing a rusty knife from his belt. Eponine gasped yet again and scrambled back against the headboard of the bed. Two of her father's thugs entered the room and yanked her from the bed. Suddenly, she was acutely aware that she wore nothing but a corset and pantaloons.

"You'll come with us and make no fuss."

"Never," spat Eponine.

"Or we kill him."

Two more thugs entered the room, dragging Marius in with them.

Eponine's eyes widened. "Let him go," she commanded.

"Good choice," said her father, turning to face Marius. "As for you, you will go on home and pay no attention to where we go, or we kill her."

Marius gasped and watched helplessly as the gang drug Eponine from Enjolras' flat to who knows where.

**Remember, the more comments, the sooner I update. Also, go check out Diary of a Chorus Girl in the Catch Me if You Can category. I'm publishing it for a friend, so PLEASE comment with what you think!**


End file.
